


The Question of Children

by rabbityone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Friends, bullseye mchanzine piece, long haul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have a conversation neither expected to have.





	The Question of Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! So.... if you've been on Tumblr or twitter lately, you've probably heard the whole saga regarding the McHanzo fanzine, Bullseye. I was one of the contributors and have joined everyone in posting their pieces while we deal with what's happened. This story was in the Long Haul section which dealt with Hanzo and Jesse in an established relationship. I hope you guys enjoy this little story and I hope you'll help support everyone who took part in this zine.
> 
> Chapters for both Zillo Beasts and Time For Change will be coming soon. (Life and uncooperative characters happen Dx )

Hanzo took a sip of water, watching Jesse playing with Toshiro’s son and young daughter. He wasn’t entirely sure what the game was, some odd combination of cops and robbers with a mixture of cowboys, tiggy and what looked like capture the flag. Either way, the children were certainly enjoying it and Jesse was in his element as his role changed to whatever the children wanted him to be. Joining his old friend Toshiro and his family on their annual trip to their home outside of Kamakura had been a wonderful idea, if only because Hanzo had been dearly missing Japan. He continued to watch his husband play, hiding a fond smile as Jesse picked up three-year-old Megumi and settled her on his shoulders. Apparently, Jesse was going to be her mecha while Kenji pretended to be a fearsome kaiju.

 

He barely noticed as Toshiro joined him, only paying attention when his friend nudged his arm. Hanzo glanced to the side, quickly accepting the offered bottle of beer before turning back to watch the children. It was odd to think that out of the pair of them it would be Toshiro who ended up married with children first. Even as boys, they both had assumed it would be Hanzo who got married first, presumably to someone his father had picked out who came from a good family. Children, of course, would soon follow and his sons would be trained to take over the Shimada-gumi when Hanzo passed. Toshiro never pictured himself with kids, often stating he’d be terrible at it. Whenever Hanzo reminded him of that statement, it was met with a fond shove and a ‘shut up’. Now… well Hanzo hadn’t imagined a future where he might have kids until now. He and Jesse had been married for two years, but even that hadn’t seemed possible when he exiled himself from the clan. Watching Jesse with Toshiro’s kids, it reminded Hanzo of plans he’d once had.

 

“He’s good with them.” Toshiro’s words brought Hanzo from his thoughts, his attention turning to his old friend. Despite being in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Toshiro still managed to look like a lawyer. Hanzo supposed it was the glasses and the way Toshi held himself. He was certainly different to the boy Hanzo had befriended all those years ago in Hanamura.

“He is,” Hanzo agreed, sipping his beer, “He looks after his nieces and nephews whenever he can, and he’s the favourite babysitter for our colleague’s horde of children and grandchildren.” Toshiro chuckled, leaning back on his elbows. They were on the back porch, looking out onto the beautifully maintained gardens. Hanzo made a mental note to ask his friend if his god-mother, aka the Minister for Agriculture, had a hand in getting him this prime home.

“That makes sense. He’s almost a big kid himself,” Toshiro commented, taking another sip of beer.

“You thinking of having your own?” Hanzo took his time answering, taking a long swig of beer as he gathered his thoughts.

“We… haven’t discussed it,” he replied. Before Toshiro could question him further, Haruka called them in for lunch. Thankfully, his friend didn’t bring up the topic over the meal, but it remained on Hanzo’s mind for the rest of the day.

 

Later that night, while Hanzo and Jesse got ready for bed, he finally brought up the topic. Jesse; his beautiful, wonderful Jesse, took the question in stride.

“Hadn’t thought about it much, t’be honest. I mean… bein’ on the run ain’t exactly a great time to raise kids, is it?” Jesse commented, taking off his prosthetic for the night. Hanzo finished plaiting his hair for the night, getting under the covers of their shared futon. Jesse soon joined him, propping himself up on his good arm to look down at his husband. It seemed most of their important conversations occurred when they were in bed. They decided to move in together while cuddling in bed after a long mission, Hanzo had even proposed during a lazy day off in bed. The tradition seemed to be one they were destined not to break.

“Now?” Hanzo asked, shifting closer so he could massage the stump of Jesse’s arm. The other man hummed in appreciation as Hanzo’s fingers worked over the muscles.

“Now? Hmmm, well I s’pose I wouldn’t mind havin’ a couple’a kids. ‘specially if they looked like you, honeybee,” he replied. Hanzo rolled his eyes, his smile undeniably fond.

“We’d have to take on fewer missions, maybe even go off active field duty,” Hanzo reminded him. It was Jesse’s turn to roll his eyes.

“It’s not like there’s a whole bunch of new agents itchin’ t’prove themselves. Shoot, Hana and Pharah would probably be happy if we moved permanently to the training division,” Jesse retorted. Hanzo chuckled softly, finishing up his massage with a gentle press of lips to the stump. He shuffled closer, rolling over so he could press his back against Jesse’s chest. They switched who would be big spoon and who would be little spoon fairly regularly, but Hanzo had a certain fondness for Jesse as the big spoon. His cowboy draped his arm over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Angie would love to do the procedure for us. Not sure who we’d ask to be our surrogate…” Jesse commented. Hanzo hummed softly. Dr Ziegler would mostly definitely be the one they went to for the procedure, if only because they both trusted her with their lives. At first, he thought they might ask Pharah, Jesse’s sort-of-sister from his early days at Overwatch, but he soon remembered she and Dr Ziegler were trying to get pregnant. Satya was out of the question, she’d made her opinion on having her own children quite clear. He would feel odd asking Hana, probably because their relationship was more akin to father/daughter than his relationship with, say, Sombra. They’d have to really think about their options if they were going to ask one of their friends to be their surrogate.

“We’ll figure something out,” Hanzo replied. They lay in silence for a few moments, Hanzo just enjoying the moment to be close to his husband.

“Hey, Han?” Hanzo turned his head to look up at Jesse.

“What is it?”

“You want to have a baby with me?” Hanzo smiled, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s cheek.

“Yes, Jesse, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're able to, please consider donating to the charities the zine was for:
> 
> https://truecolorsfund.org/  
> http://stonewalljapan.org/
> 
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
